P U T I H
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Putih adalah warnamu.Putih adalah warna yang mengingatkanku padamu. Putih adalah tentangmu dalam hidupku. -IchiHitsu- Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #4. RnR Please! I'm Back from hiatus


PUTIH  
by Megami Mayuki

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Rate : T

.

Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toushirou

.

Warning: Drabble, Semi-AU, AR, **Shounen Ai,** OOC, Typo, Mistypo  
.

Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #4

.

(0)

.

Putih.

Warna yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Warna yang pertama kali terbias di mataku yang coklat saat aku melihatmu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan sesuatu ah, maksudku seseorang yang bebeda dari yang pernah kutemui selama ini.

Ah, aku takkan bisa melupakan hari di mana aku pertama kali menemukanmu. Waktu itu, beberapa hari setelah kemelut di Seireitei tentang Rukia yang hampir dijatuhi hukuman mati yang berakhir dengan penghianatan Aizen. Aku dan Inoue menyusuri lorong di Divisi 4 mencari ruang tempat teman-teman kami dirawat. Sulit memang apalagi tak jelas di mana mereka dirawat. Ditambah lagi lalu lalang anggota Divisi 4 yang sibuk merawat korban akibat insiden itu.

Putih.

Di antara hitam yang berlalu tanpa henti. Kau berdiri di ujung lorong tempatku berdiri saat itu. _Yukata_ putih membalut tubuh mungilmu menyembunyikan perban berwarna sama yang melekat di bahumu. Di hadapanmu, Kotetsu Isane -_fukutaichou_ Divisi 4- menunduk menatapmu. Tak dapat kudengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun dari tatapannya itu seperti sebuah bujukan. Reaksimu? Kau nampak kesal, tak terima dengan ucapan _fukutaichou_ yang lebih tinggi darimu.  
Wajahmu manis saat kesal. Ah, dan itulah yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

Putih.

_Haori_ berkanji angka sepuluh itu selalu membalut _shihakusho_ hitammu, menutupi punggung mungilmu hanya mampu kutatap dari atas sini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di atas pagar yang mengelilingi divisi tempatmu bernaung ini. Tapi, sudahlah. Berapa lama pun bila itu adalah memandangmu aku tidak akan bisa merasa bosan.

Sejak pertama kali melihatmu waktu itu aku langsung tertarik ah bukan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa dirimu. Dan beruntungnya aku, teman-teman shinigami-ku bersedia bercerita panjang lebar tentangmu. Tanpa bertanya macam-macam pula. Kau tahu aku terkejut tak percaya dengan perkataan Rukia tentang diri yang ternyata seorang _taichou_. Kau hebat, Shirou!

Melalui celah jendela yang untungnya selalu terbuka aku bisa melihat kegiatannya. Di waktu damai seperti ini kau hampir selalu menghabiskan tiap menitmu dengan mengerjakan _paperwork _yang aku herankan tak pernah absen dari mejamu. Berbanding terbalik sekali, ya, dengan Rangiku-san, _fukutaichou_-mu. Sesekali kau menyeruput teh hijau yang sedari tadi sudah kau siapkan. Hmm... nampaknya kau suka teh hijau, ya? Kalau begitu, saat kita menikah nanti akan kubelikan teh hijau yang banyak untuk persediaan.

Menikah? Menikah denganmu? Bisakah hal itu terwujud? Saat ini saja aku tidak mampu untuk berada di hadapanmu. Menunjukkan eksistensiku sebagai bagian dari kehidupanmu. Hahaha... Kalau kau dan lainnya tahu pasti kalian akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku yang selama ini dikenal nekad dan berpikiran pendek ini ternyata terlalu penyecut untuk menemui Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Pengecut? Ya, sekarang ini aku tak berani untuk ditatap olehmu, mempertemukan hazel-ku dengan teal-mu. Aku takut. Aku takut aku akan tampak bodoh dan konyol di depanmu. Jika dari melihatmu dari jauh saja jantungku sudah berdetak tak karuan apalagi dari dekat. Aku yakin jantung ini sudah meloncat keluar, jatuh ke tanah dan menggelepar-lepar seperti ikan yang keluar dari air.

Hei, tapi aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lama. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa berdiri tegak di hadapanmu, menatap matamu yang indah, mengajakmu bicara. Dan jika saat itu tiba kuyakinkan diri, dirimu dan kalian semua, bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hatimu.

Putih.

Seperti makna setangkai bunga _lily_ putih segar yang akan kuberikan padamu. Suci dan mulia, begitulah dirimu di mataku. Kau adalah shinigami, seperti itulah dunia mengenalmu. Sejujurnya kau adalah malaikat, seperti itulah dirimu yang terpatri di pikiranku. Dingin, begitulah orang lain menganggapmu. Namun, kau sejuk, seperti itulah hatiku merasakannya.

Inilah langkah pertamaku, kumulai dari setangkai _lily_ putih yang kupikirkan bisa mendefinikan dirimu. Dan ini menjadi rutinitas baruku. Setiap beberapa hari sekali aku akan datang ke tempatmu, meletakkan bunga senada dengan warna salju itu, lalu pergi.

Berbekal nekad dan setangkai bunga _lily_, aku menyusup ke markas Divisi 10 pagi-pagi buta. Tujuanku? Jelas, kantormu. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan memasuki ruanganmu yang gelap dan sepi. Hanya dengan sinar bulan yang menembus celah-celah jendela yang tertutup, sudah cukup membantuku. Untung saja mejamu ada di dekat jendela, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah melihatnya. Kuletakkan _lily_ yang sedari kubawa di atas meja kerjamu dengan hati-hati. Tentu saja di sudut yang mudah yang terlihat olehmu.

Biasanya aku akan segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan 'misi'ku yang satu ini. Tapi, kali aku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini. Mata _haze-l_ku beredar mengidentifikasi ruangan berlantai kayu ini. Tidak banyak sebenarnya yang dapat kulihat, mengingat cahaya bulan saja penerangnya. Auramu begitu terasa di tempat ini. Aku bisa membayangkan kau bersantai di sofa sebelah sana sambil meminum teh kesukaanmu. Atau kau yang berdiri sambil membuka dokumen di depan rak buku di samping kiri sofa itu. Ah, berada di sini membuat hatiku merasa lebih dekat denganmu.

Kutatap sekali lagi bunga _lily_ itu. Otakku segera memutar kembali memori setiap kali aku melakukan 'misi' ini. Setelah keluar dari sini aku akan langsung bersembunyi di tempat biasa aku memandangmu dulu. Sekarang pun sebenarnya masih. Tergambar jelas di kepalaku, kau akan masuk ke kantormu, menemukan setangkai _lily_ yang sama di atas mejamu. Ekspresi terkejutlah yang pertama kali tergambar di wajahmu. Lalu, kau akan mengambil bunga itu dan menatapnya lembut. Dan inilah bagian yang kusuka, kau tersenyum. Ah, aku meleleh. Senyummu benar-benar manis dan memikat. Tapi, kenapa, ya, kau jarang tersenyum. Kalau di depan orang kau selalu memasang tampang _stoic_ dan dingin, padahal kau itu 'kan imut, manis pula.

Eh, sudah berapa lama aku di sini, ya? Aku sebaiknya keluar sebelum kau da-

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di kantorku, _shinigami daikou_, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

-tang.

Mati aku.

Putih.

Aku seakan terbang ke surga begitu satu kata itu terucap dari bibir manismu. Satu kata yang menjadi penantianku selama 4 bulan ini. Satu kata yang menjadi buah dari perjuanganku. Satu kata 'ya' yang akan membawa hubungan kita ke arah yang lebih baik.

Tak henti-hentinya senyum melengkung nan lebar menghiasi wajahku. Menjadi tanda betapa senangnya aku saat ini. Aku menatap emerald-mu yang kini menatapku pula. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar kuraih wajahmu yang hanya berjarak tidak kurang dari setengah meter ini. Kubelai perlahan pipi porselenmu yang samar-samar garis merah jambu menghiasinya saat ini, memastikan kalau kau benar-benar nyata Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Ini bukanlah mimpi. Kuyakinkan diriku seperti itu. Kau sungguh-sungguh ada saat ini. Di hadapanku, menerima cintaku. _Emerald_-mu menatapku tanpa ragu, seolah memberi kesungguhan kalau kau punya rasa yang sama denganku, memberi pernyataan tanpa kata kalau kau juga mencintaiku.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhku secara otomatis bergerak condong ke arahmu. Mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahmu. Semakin lama bau tubuhmu yang sangat kusukai menguat dalam indera penciumanku. Kulihat kau menutup matamu. Mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi kau tak terlihat menolak. Tanganku yang masih berada di pipimu bisa merasakan getaran tubuhmu. Kau gugup? Tanpa banyak waktu kueleminasi jarak di antara kita. Bibirku dengan mulus mendarat di atas kening pucatmu yang sedikit tertutup oleh surai putihmu.

"_Arigatou_," bisikku.

Akan kubuat kisah cinta kita memiliki kenangan terindah dalsam hidupmu.

Putih.

Awan tipis khas musim semi bergelung di langit biru, menemani mekarnya bunga-bunga dan cicit burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon yang bersemi. Aroma bunga sakura begitu menyeruak dalam indra penciumanku. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna-warni mahkota bebungaan dan hijaunya daun bersemi. Ah, benar-benar hari yang indah. Momen yang paling enak untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Bukankah ini saat terbaik untuk kencan? Seperti aku sekarang ini.

Ini adalah kencan pertama kita setelah pernyataan cintaku padamu. Mengajakmu kencan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selalu saja halangan yang terjadi. Mulai dari pekerjaaanmu yang menggunung atau gara-gara tingkah bawahanmu yang kadang menghabiskan waktumu. Belum lagi kalau kau nganggur, kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke mana pun.

Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan menyusuri taman kecil di Kota Karakura. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu perlahan-lahan tanganku meraih dan menggenggam tangan mungilmu. Bisa kurasakan tubuhmu menegang saat jemariku menyentuh kulitmu. Kulayangkan pandangku padamu. Yang pertama kali kuterima adalah tatapan tajam yang jelas kau tujukan padaku. Seakan bisa membaca tatapanmu kau berbicara, 'Apa yang kaulakukan, Kurosaki?'

"Memangnya tidak boleh seorang pacar menggandeng tangan pacarnya sendiri?" tanyaku padamu.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat reaksimu. Kau memalingkan wajahmu sambil berkata, "Urusai!"

Bisa kulihat rona merah di wajah manismu. Kau tampak semakin manis kalau sedang malu-malu.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat lain," ajakku.

Akan kubuat hari ini aku akan melihat rona merah jambu di pipimu lebih banyak hari ini.

Putih.

Kosong.

Dunia serasa berubah hampa secara tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit menghujam jantungku seperti ribuan _zanpakutou_ yang menusukku secara bersamaan. Melihatmu seperti ini benar-benar membuatku sakit. Ini bukanlah ekspresi yang aku harapkan. Ini bukanlah respon yang aku inginkan.

Tatapanmu padaku bukan berubah menjadi marah. Bukan menjadi kecewa. Kau menatapku dengan peasaan terluka. _Emerald_ memancarkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Perasaan dihianati. Bisa kurasakan kau menahan semua sakit hatimu. Kau hanya diam. Kau tidak berteriak. Kau tidak mengacungkan Hyourinmaru padaku. Kau hanya diam, berdiri di depanku dan Rukia. Kau hanya berkata, "Maaf telah mengganggu."

Tidak kusangka rencanaku dan Rukia berakhir seperti ini. Rencanaku hanyalah membuatmu cemburu padaku. Renji bilang cemburu berarti cinta. Dan aku ingin membuktikannya terhadapmu. Mencari tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Kumulai semuanya dengan Rukia. Bersikap mesra dengannya di depanmu. Pertama reaksimu tetap dingin. Selanjutnya aku dan Rukia sengaja mendekatkan diri. Dengan berat hati kutolak ajakmu. Mencoba sedikit menjauh darimu, agar kau merasa aku bertindak lain di belakangmu. Dan tanpa kutahu, Rukia mengutarakan perasaanya padaku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Lalum saat itulah kau melihat kami tanpa sengaja berciuman dengan Rukia. Kau melihatnya. Dan beginilah sekarang akhirnya.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh. Mengikuti saran Renji adalah bencana. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Ini semua hanyalah salah paham. Harusnya aku percaya padamu. Harusnya aku tidak meragukanmu. Aku bodoh telah menghancurkan hubungan ini. Aku tidak seharusnya... Akh! Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

Sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah menatapku. Saat kita berpapasan kau memalingkan wajahmu dariku. Begitu aku meraih tanganmu untuk berbicara, kau selalu mencoba mengelak. Kau pasti akan melangkah menjauh. Saat aku mencoba menemui di kantormu, pasti Matsumoto-_san _yang akan menemuiku. Dia bilang kau sedang sibuk. Atau kau sedang pergi keluar. Tapi, nyatanya aku tahu. Kau berada di sini, di dekatku. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Hatiku selalu menginginkan kehadiranmu.

"Maafkan aku."

Putih.

Salju yang begitu kau sukai. Rinaiannya turun menyelimuti semua yang tersentuh olehnya. Membekukan dan mengubahnya menjadi putih. Kurapatkan syal yang melindungiku dari hawa dingin yang menusuk ini. Kupercepat langkahku menuju tempat tujuanku. Aku ingin sampai di sana tepat waktu.

Aku baru saja sampai dari rumah Keigo, mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami. Kuletakkan tas sekolahku di atas meja belajar. Tanpa sengaja kulihat secarik kertas di atas sana. _'Temui aku di taman Karakura pukul delapan.'_

Sesaat aku terkejut. Aku kenal tulisan itu. Aku kenal. Itu adalah tulisanmu. Tulisan pemiliknya yang sangat kurindukan. Segera kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 20.55. _Kuso!_ Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman. Setidaknya butuh waktu 45 menit dari tempatku sekarang ke sana. Tidak peduli licinnya salju yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menjatuhkanku. Yang jelas di pikiranku sekarang adalah dirimu. Ini adalah kesempatanku. Memperbaiki hubungan kita.

Napasku terengah-engah. Kutumpukan kedua tanganku pada lututku. Aku mengatur napasku yang putus-putus, kuisi pasokan udara yang terasa kosong di paru-paruku. Kulihat kembali jarum jam tanganku menujukkan pukul 20.32.

"SIAL!" teriakku putus asa. "Apa aku memang sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi?"

"Kau masih punya, kalau minta maaf sekarang." Suaramu. Kenapa terdengar? Harusnya dia sudah pergi.

"Apa saking putus asanya aku sampai mendengar suara Toushirou?" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kurosaki, lihat ke depan." Kuikuti perintah suara yang mirip dengan suaramu itu. Kuangkat wajahku ke atas. Kubelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Mata hazel-ku melihat sosokmu dalam nalutan kemeja putih dan jaket biru serta syal putih yang melingkar manis di lehermu. "Kau nyata?"

"Tentu saja," jawab sosokmu datar.

Dua kata jawaban itu, meyakinkanku kalau kau nyata. Tidak butuh berpikir lama kudekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukanku. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi lagi. Tidak akan kuulangi kesalahan yang sama yang telah melukaimu. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..." Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutku seperti mantra. Kurasakan sepasang tangan mungilmu memeluk leherku. Membawa tubuh kami dalam pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

A/N: Moshi moshi minna-san! Lama tak jumpa dengan Mayu di sini. Ini fic pertamaku setelah lebih dari 6 bulan tak pernah bersua di FBI, sekaligus fic pertama untuk dalam rangka FID. Oke saya akui di fic ini memang ada adegan-adegan dan kata-kata yang emang terlalu maksa. Tapi. Semoga tak mengurangi semangat FID #4 kita semua!

Gomen atas semua kesalahan dalam fic ini. Akhir kata:

"**REVIEW PLEASE!"**

And

"**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENCE DAY #4!"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
